


The Grave

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King focused on a grave marker and scowled at the same time. *My pretty pet.* He recalled holding the sick alligator's claws recently. His smile with tears.





	The Grave

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King focused on a grave marker and scowled at the same time. *My pretty pet.* He recalled holding the sick alligator's claws recently. His smile with tears. The Sewer King remembered refusing to allow the alligator to view him wincing. How he was sick with it. 

The Sewer King's entire body ached before he winced. He fell on his side. New tears ran down the Sewer King's face. There was another smile. The Sewer King began to close his eyes at a snail's pace. He looked forward to being with his pet. Spirits together. Buried near one another.

 

THE END


End file.
